The Change
by Castlelover222
Summary: Please Note: this is a crossover between Rizzoli and Isles & Castle! Sorry i moved it! So Jane and Maura have a fight, well sort of. Jane goes to her friend in New York! What is the fight about and who does she go to? it wont be a walking in the park for them! and for Castle it is post 5x08 and R&I is post 3x15
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Maura" Jane said swinging the morgue

"Hey" Maura said not looking up from the body she was working on "what's up? I never see you before" she looks up at the clock for a second before returning to the body "10:30 in the morning"

"I was wondering if you were up for lunch." Jane said walking more into the morgue, so now she was standing in front of her.

"Sure, just let me finish this really fast"

"Ok"

About 15 minutes later they were walking up to go get Jane's stuff, when Maura noticed the flowers on her desk.

"Oh pretty who gave them to you?" she said while reaching for the card. Jane reached to get the card before her but Maura was surprisingly fast and got the card first and read it out loud. "Sorry to cancel on our lunch plans, Casey" Maura's smile dropped

"oh"

"Maura it's not what you think"

"No? Then what is it?" She said turning to walk away.

"Maura wait!" Jane ran a little ahead of her "What is the big deal if I asked you to lunch after Casey canceled on me?" she waited a moment and looked at Maura's' expression then thought about what she said. "Wait don't answer that"

Maura kept walking on "I'm sorry Maur?"

Maura just ignored her walking on until she was in the elevator. Jane followed in silence and pressed the button for the lobby. "Maura?" she heard a small Hm, and continued to talk "Why are you so upset with me? I mean we have both done this before, so why is this different?"

Maura looked at Jane, then pushed the emergency button. The elevator came to a stop.

"What the hell Maura?"

"The problem I am having this time around is that is was Casey"

"But…" Jane tried to cut in but Maura stop her with a finger to her lips

"But nothing Jane he has been in and out of you life, breaking your heart along the way, both times. I mean when are you going to open your eyes and see that there is someone who is in love with you, right in front of you, who has been there all this time, who hasn't hurt you like he did?"

"Who are you talking about Maura?" Maura signs and looks into Jane's eyes

"Me!" when she said it the elevator started to move again. Maura took in Janes silence and turn to look straight ahead of them. The elevator opened and Maura zoned out of it wiping her eyes, trying to make it look like she wasn't crying.

Jane stands there in complete silence in the elevator. Taking in what she just heard, or did she heard that right? Did Maura just say that she loves her…? No she said in love, not love. So that means? No! No way! How could Maura be in love with her? She was so wrapped in her own thoughts she didn't even hear Frost walk into the elevator. She didn't even notice him until he started to way his had in her face!

"Hello? Earth to Jane!"

"Yah?" Jane said

"What was that, you were gone for like 2 minutes in your own little world"

"Nothing!" I need to get out of here; I need to think about this on my own she thought to herself. She pulls out her phone and scrolls through the contacts until she found the perfect person. "Hey Frost?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell caption I am talking a few days of?"

"Yeah sure?"

"Thanks" she said walking out of the elevator into the lobby, while calling the only person who she could think of.

"Hello?" the voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, I need a favor"


	2. Chapter 2

**About 6 hours before Janes Call **

They were sitting at her desk, while she did paperwork. It was about 4 in the afternoon. He was waiting for her to finish for about a hour or so, so to say that he was bored was an understatement. He had his head in his hand, and his elbow on her desk.

"You know you don't have to wait for me Castle" Kate said breaking there silence.

"Yes I understand that"

"Then why do you go home?"

"You trying to get rid of me detective?"

"No, its just you look bored, and I am going to be a least another hour or so, so why not go home and make dinner or something"

"About that…" Castle said trying to bring up what he had been worried about asking in the first place.

"About what?"

"Will you go out with me?" Castle said fast so she barley heard what he said. She leans in to talk more quietly, because Gates was in her office. Taking a looking over at her office Kate looks back at Castle.

"Castle we have been going out… you don't remember that night when I…"

"Yes, yes I do but that's not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean on a really date"

"Castle…" she said hesitantly leaning back.

"I know we talked about this before, that you said we shouldn't to be save and everything but…" He leans a little more forward and shakes his head. "The boys and Lanie already know about us, and the place I would take you has a back room the owner well let me use as long as I give him a heads up, so the reporters cant take pictures of us…" he rambled on a little nervous of her answer.

"Castle!" Kate interrupts him

"Yeah?"

"You thought of everything huh?"

"Well I have been thinking about it for a while and we have been going out for a while and we have yet to go on a real date"

"Yes." She said looking back at her paper work "Pick me up at 7"

"Wait What?"

"I said yes and pick me up at 7"

About 2 hours and 58 minutes later he was walking up to her apartment. He was really nervous but he doesn't know why. It's not like they have not known each other for like 5 years so why his he so nervous. At 7 on the dot he knocks on her door. It takes her a while to answer because when she opened her door she was putting her earring on.

"Hey" she said letting him in.

"Hey, you look wow" He said finally looking at her. She was wearing a knee high purple dress. Her hair curled perfectly, and black high heal. She smiles at him.

"Thanks"

"And I am going to have fun taking that off later!" he said winking at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"To bad I don't go all the way on the first date huh?"

"Oh come on it's not like I have not seen you naked before"

"Still you said first date, and the first date consist of a dinner, maybe movie depends on the guy, and a walk back up to her house and a kiss"

"Yeah sounds like what I am going to do"

"And anywhere in there did I say that you can come in?"

"No but ill convince you to let me in"

"Oh really" she said pulling him forward with his belt loop. "I don't think you will"

"Oh so now you think I can't talk you into during something you don't want to? I mean after all this time?"

She laughs a little and since she has her heels on she only has to lean forward and places a kiss to his lips.

"Hey" she said stupidly

"We already did this greeting thing"

"Your right we did" she said slipping her hands in his pockets.

"And now you ruined the whole date!"

"What? Why?" she said leaning back

"Because you kissed me before we left" she laughs at his comment

"So you don't want me to kiss you?" She said tilting her head to the side a little.

"No, no that's not it at all but your saying I can't come into you house because I said its our first date and everything but you just broke your own rules so now I can come back here after!"

She was about to reply but she felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. So she pulls him more forward and while she speaks sneaky takes his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes well I made the rules, so I get to break them" She said kiss him again, when she pulls back she looks at him "Oh by the way your phone is ringing!" she held up his phone.

"How did you do that?"

"Easy… and I am not telling you"

"Darn… hey who is it?"

"Jane Rizzoli?"

"What? Who?"

"Jane Rizzoli?"

"Give me my phone please" he said dryly

"Who is she?" she handed him his phone back a little taken back from his tone

"No one" He answered the phone

"_Hello?" he asked_

"_Hey, I need a favor"_

* * *

Hey guys so the next chapter is going to be the phone call and much more!


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so so so sorry its taken me so long to post this... But here it is... and i wrote it kinda a little bit long than normal because i felt bad! As always and as sad as i am i dont own anything of these to TV shows... _

* * *

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey, I need a favor" _

"_Ok what's up?" _Castle said going into the other room, away from Kate

"_I… uh need to get out of Boston?" _

"_Ok? So why are you calling me?" _

"_I… was hoping I would come visit you? I mean, I haven't seen you since High School." _

"_Well I don't know…" _

"_Oh come on Castle, I am not that bad I just need someone to visit for the time being, if anything I would stay in a hotel" _

"_You don't need to stay in a hotel" _

"_Yes I do… I just needed someone to talk to before I freak out and do something I am later going to regret" _

"_Freak out? What do you mean freak out?" _

"_See that's what I need to talk to someone about, and who is better to talk to then you?" _

"_And it's something you can't explain over the phone?" _

"_No… I…Can't I told you I need to get out of town"_

"_Ok, just call when you are in town" _

"_Well I am leaving work right now, and I still need to go pack my bag… and all that fun stuff" _

"_So this wasn't planned?" _

"_No, no it wasn't" _

"_Ok" _He checks to see Kate was doing, she was on the couch playing with her hands wait for him to finish his 'so much more important call' because lets face it if he had to leave the room and hide the conversation, then it much be important. _"Hey, listen I got to go" _

"_Ok, I think ill be in town around 11 tomorrow" _

"_Alright Jane see you soon" _

"_Thanks so much" _

"_Always" _

"_Bye" _

After that he hung up the phone, turned it off so it didn't interrupt them again, and put it in his packet. He started to walk out of the room but stopped and leaned against the door, and saw Kate waiting for him to return. After a while he return out and looked at her, waiting for her to realize he was there but when she didn't he said

"Well, phones off, no more interruptions" all she did was nod. She didn't look up at him, instead looking at her hands. "Hey what's wrong?" he said grabbing her hands, but she instantly pulled them away from him and stood up.

"Nothing, nothings wrong" she said giving him a small smile and walking past him grabbing her purse. "We should go… don't wanna be late for your reservations" those words made him look at his watch and saw the time of 8:15. Had he talked to Jane for that long? Now they have missed their reservations! He looks up at her giving her a small, guiltily looking smile. She sighs knowing what it means "We missed it didn't we?"

"Yeah…" She rolls her eyes at him and huffs looking up at her ceiling. Obviously upset. "I'm so so so sorry" he said walking over to her. When he was in front of her he tried to put his hands on her hips but she moved away from him. "I will make this up to you" When she said nothing but shake her head and walk into her bedroom. He sighed disappointed in himself. He was going to take his girlfriend out on their first date, but he missed up instead he stopped to talk on the phone. Was he that stupid? He went to the couch to wait for her to come back. He put his head in his hands, and waited like she had done not long before. When he heard foot steps coming toward him, then and only then did his head rise and looked at her in shock as he notice she changed out of her dress to her Pjs. "What?"

"Well, I was really looking forward to going on a date with my boyfriend but instead, he was on the phone for almost and hour with a girl that I don't know and none the less he clamed she was no one. So"

"I'm sorry" he said as she huffed again "I really am, I didn't know I was on the phone with her that long"

"So you didn't even bother to check the time on your phone?"

"No" he said with his head down disappointed in himself. He sat there for a minute until he felt the couch dip, indicting that she sat down next to him. He looked over at her and saw she wasn't looking at him. When she spoke it was barley a whisper.

"Who is she?"

"I told you she's no one."

"That's crap and you know it!" she said looking at him. "No one spends an hour on the phone with 'No one'"

He sighs looking at her about to speak but she interrupts him.

"And the tone you used with me, before I handed you the phone, says the same that she _is _someone to _you_, but you just don't want to tell _me_"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you"

"Then what is it? Because if some guys name came across my phone, and I left the room for almost and hour…" she hesitated "being able to hear my half of the conversation, you would be just like me"

"That's true I would be upset but you don't understand"

"Then explain to me so I _do _understand because hearing you say she doesn't need a hotel…"

"Ok stop"

"Why? Why doesn't she need a hotel room? Are you going to have her stay with you and sleep with her? Are _you _done with _me_ just like that?"

"Stop!" he said more loudly startling her. He takes a deep breath and looks at her "Do you think I would do that after all we have been through?" when she shrugs her shoulders he chuckles to himself and doesn't look at her. "I can't believe this"

"What do you expect? I don't know this girl and you're saying she doesn't need a hotel room?"

"Let me explain?" He said and she nodded waiting "She was like my only friend in high school" he said as her face softened and stared at him waiting for him to continue his story "she was the other one who stood up for me, whenever I got bullied by people because to them I was a nerd…" he said looking down at his hands. She reached over and took his hand and squeezed it. He took a deep breath "she…" he laughed to himself

"she… was the only one who ate with me…" he looked at her with a sad smile. "We ended up having this big fight… after she got with one of her boyfriends… Casey… I think was his name… he thought I liked her… like more than a friend, so he threatened me, saying I need to back off her or else he will hurt me because she was his" she gave his hand another squeeze "Things ended up getting out of hand, like he would punch me and give me black eyes and stuff… I couldn't tell Jane… I couldn't ruin her only happy thing in her life so I lied to her saying I fell and I was fine but soon it got really out of hand where she wouldn't believe me when I said those things so I had to tell her and when I told her, she didn't believe me, said I was lying so I could have her all to myself…she" he stop to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes "she told me to never speak to her again"

"And you didn't?" she ask softly as he shook his head. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"No it's not I accused you of going to sleep with her, and I'm sorry for it"

"You didn't know… and I didn't give you anything to work off of… I would of thought the same if it was the other way around." They sat there in silence. As she released his hand and moved to lean into him. He put his arm around her shoulders. They lay there for a while as they both end up falling asleep.

**In Boston**

Jane packed her bags ready to go to New York, when her phone rings. She looks down and sees it Maura. She lets it go to voice mail, but as the phone stops ringing there's a knock on her door. She walks over to it, and looks through the peep hole.

"Jane I now your in there I heard your phone ring" Maura said though the door.

Jane sighs as she opens the door. Maura was quick to realize the packed bag near the front door.

"You're leaving?" she asked

"Yah"

"Where are you going?"

"New York"

"New York? Why are you going there and for how long?"

"Meeting an old friend and I don't know week or two maybe longer"

Maura looks up at Jane and asked in a quiet voice "Is it because of what I said?"

"No, God no Maura it's nothing like that"

"Then why? Why leave?"

"I need time to think Maura, you're my best friend I don't wanna ruin what we have by doing something I might later regret. I just need time Maur"

"Ok…Just call when you get back?"

"Yah, ill do that" Jane said giving Maura a quick hug before turning and walking towards the door. Picking up her suitcase and turns back her Maura and says "Take care of yourself"

After that Maura was left in Janes apartment, crying thinking of how much she ruined her best relationship she has every had.

* * *

_So be honest how was it? Comment... and if you wanna see anything in this story let me know!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so i am so so so sorry that i have not updated in forever... I can never figure out how to start the chapters and it takes me while! **Notice:** I have moved this to Castle only... i do this so more people can view it :) so its still a crossover! _

* * *

They woke up the next morning to pounding on his door. Castle grunted as he got up while rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up. He got to the door and looked though the peep hole and was surprised at what he saw.

"Jane?" he questioned opening the door.

She gave a soft small and said "Hey"

"What are you doing here?" he whispered ushering her in the house and trying not to wake up Kate.

"Why are you whispering?" she whispered back.

He looked back over his shoulder "Because my girlfriend is sleeping on the couch"

"Girlfriend? What happened to that one girl you always talked about? What was her name?"

"Kate?"

"Yeah her, what happened to her?"

"I'm right here?" Kate interrupted walking up behind them, putting her arm around Castle waist "What's going on?"

"Uh…" He shrugged "Kate this is my friend Jane, Jane this is my girlfriend Kate"

"Nice to finally meet you Kate, I heard so much about you" she said extending her hand for Kate to shake

"Nice to meet you too"

"Alright since we all met each other… Who wants coffee?"

"I will" Said both Kate and Jane.

Kate walked farther into the house, into the living room to sit on the couch, Jane followed, sitting in front of Kate on the love seat.

"So how did you get here?" Kate asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I drive here… From Boston"

"Oh… all that way just to visit Castle?"

"Uh… no I need to talk to him about something important"

"Oh… you couldn't have this conversation over the phone?"

"Well… I need to get out of town… and well I wanted some place I knew… so I came here."

Kate nodded as Castle came to the living room with two cups of coffee and hand them one to each other then going to get his. When he came back he sat next to Kate on the couch.

"So what happened to calling me first" Castle asked sipping his drink.

"I did, in fact I called 3 times… you didn't answer"

"How did you get Castle address then?" Kate asked

"I went to see Javier and Kevin"

"Wait so she has met Espo and Ryan but not _me_?" looking from him back to her "When was the last time you were here?"

"I was…"

Castle interrupted "She got here a few days after you got shot… and since…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Kate said sounding a little upset

"So what was so important that you came all this way to see me?"

"Well…" Jane hesitated looking from Castle to Kate

"Well? What Jane" Castle asked

"It's kind of a personal matter" she said looking at Kate biting her lip

"Well whatever you tell me you can tell Kate. She's a good listener and she doesn't judge, she might help right?"

"Yah whatever I can do to help my boyfriends best friend" Kate said in a bitter tone.

"Ok…" Jane looked at Rick "You know Maura?"

"The one I met about 5 years ago?"

"The M.E.?"

"Yeah I remember her, Sweet girl" he said

"Yeah well…"

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No"

"Good I don't need that again"

"That again?" Kate interrupted "What happened the first time?"

"It's a long story" Jane said

"Well we have all day"

"Uh… Don't you have work Kate?" Castle asked

"Nope, took the day off so I could be here for you" Kate said smiling

"You didn't need to do that, but thank you" He said leaning in and kissing her on the lips. They stopped kissing when they heard Jane clearing her throat.

"Right sorry Jane carry on"

"Well to answer Kates question I shot her father"

"What?!"

"Let me explain, you're a cop right?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever hear of Paddy Doyle?"

"Yeah read about him in the papers a while ago"

"Well that is Maura's biological father and we put Maura undercover and well long story short he was pointing a gun at us, about to shot, so I shot him."

"I'm going to say Maura didn't like that?"

"Yeah, no she didn't she was really mad at me, so I came here for about a week then went back"

"So what happened this time?" Castle interrupted

"Well, you know Casey?"

Castle signed and nodded his head

"Well… I have been seeing him again…"

"Jane…" Castle said shaking his head

"I know, I know, but that's in the past… you even said last time I was here we shouldn't be penalized for a past, we should live in the present."

"Yeah, sounds like me"

"Well… Casey cancelled our lunch plans so I asked Maura if she would like to join me and so we went and got my stuff… and right before I went down to she her, Casey sent me flowers telling me he was sorry he cancelled"

"Let me guess, Maura saw them?" Kate asked

"Yeah, she wasn't happy about them… and when I asked her why… she said…"

"What? What did she say?" Castle asked

"She said… That she was in love with me"

* * *

_Soooooooo... What you think? Any comments... comment! and tell me how i should continue this so that it makes you happy when you read it... Now time to go eat ice cream... I stalled ice cream so i can update this! Feel special! _


	5. Chapter 5

**_IM SO SORRY! Its been way to long! But i have been wayyy to busy! so heres the update! _**

* * *

"She said what now?" Castle asked shocked

"She said that she loved me" Jane shook her head and put it in her hands "I mean I knew she went to an all girls school when she was in high school… but I never thought she could be…" Kate cocks her head to the side, listening to what Jane was saying.

"Who would of thought that Dr. Maura Isles is into _you_" Castle said surprised

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jane said looking up at him

"Just that…" He looked around and saw that both Jane and Kate were staring at him "I would of never guess that, I mean she is attractive, and she's nice and she tells the truth"

"That's because she can't lie, it gives her hives. I have told you this Castle"

"Yeah but still, she could have any guy she wants, but yet she goes after you"

"I think I should be insulted" Jane said looking at Kate and Kate nods her head.

"No… It's just…"

"Just?"

"I would of never though she liked girls… That's all… That's all I was trying to say"

"Ok?" Jane said

"But Jane the question is do you love her back?"

"See that's the problem, I don't know! That's why I came to New York to talk to you about it"

"What do you think she should do Kate?" Castle asked when he didn't get and answer but a black stare instead he called out her name. It took him about three tries before he got her to talk.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what you think Jane should do… but you liked zoned out" Castle said

"Uh… I don't know you very well, because I just meet you, but all I can say is follow your heart, because that's the only thing that knows what you want. I mean look at me, I followed mine"

Jane nodded her head, about to speak when Kate's cell phone ringed. She looked down at the caller ID, and hesitated, not wanting to talk to the person on the other line with Jane sitting in Castles living room.

"Are you not going to get that?" Jane asked

"Um… It's just my precinct" Kate said trying to pull it off

"Why would they be calling you? I thought you called in sick?" Castle asked

"I did" Kate nodded

"I don't know about your precinct, but if I call in sick, they don't call me"

"Yeah, well…" Kate stumbled to find the words "I should answer this" Kate stood up from the couch and walked into Castles office, leaving Castle and Jane to talk to themselves.

"_What?" Kate snapped to the person on the line_

"_Well. Hello to you too" _

"_This isn't the best time" _Kate hissed looking out at Jane

"_Well, when is it ever the best of time with you?" _

"_True, but still, you should of texted me before calling" _

"_Why?" _

"_So then I could have said not to call!" _

"_Kate calm down" _

"_Calm down! You're telling me to calm down; we told each other that we would text before calling! And look at that… I didn't get a damn text!" _

"_Someone's on their period" _

"_No! I'm not. Why are you calling?" _

"_I needed to talk to someone" _

"_Talk to your mother or something, I can not stay on the phone for to long… I have people waiting for me; I said the call was from my Precinct" _

"_Why would you do that?" _The caller chuckled

"_Oh I don't know! Because we said no one can find out about this" _

"_Well it's true no one can" _

"_That's why I had to lie! To keep this a secret!" _

"_Well you calm down, you're stressing me out" _

"_What do you think I am…? My boyfriend is in the other room, along with a friend of his" _

"_Well I just need to talk to a friend" _the caller hesitates_ "Wait a minute, before you told me to call my mom?" _

"_Yeah so?" _

"_Normally at times like this you say 'talk to Jane'" _

"_Yeah so?" _

"_So… you didn't say it this time" _

"_I forgot?" _

"_I don't believe you, so tell me the real reason you didn't say 'talk to Jane'" _

"_Maur…" _

"_Tell me" _

"_She's here" _Kate whispers

"_She's WHAT?"_

"_Here in New York" _

"_Why? She said she was going to New York but I…" _

"_But?"_

"_I never would of though she would come to you, why didn't you tell me you knew her?" _

"_She didn't come for me" _

"_Then who?" _

"_You know how we talk about my boyfriend?" _

"_Yeah? Castles his name right?" _

"_Yeah, well they knew each other from high school" _

"_Oh, well know I now were she is" _

"_Yeah, so why didn't you tell me that you loved her?"_

"_Grrr she told you about that?" _

"_Yep…and…" _

"Kate? You ok?" Castle shouted

"Yeah, uh one second" She yelled back.

"_Hey I got to go, but this conversation, isn't over" _

"_I figured, bye" _

"_Bye Maura" _

Kate hung up the phone and rejoined Castle and Jane.

* * *

**_Oh snap! i bet none of yall saw that coming! remember to rate and Review... and tell me what you think should be in the story!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well look at this, another chapter post! I am so proud of myself! Oh and btw Last chapter... I didnt even see coming! i just type! **_

* * *

After Kate rejoined them, they all decide to go out to lunch. They arrived at Remy's around 3 in the afternoon. About 3 hours after Maura phone call to Kate. After Kate got off the phone they continued to talk about Jane's problem until Castles stomach growled, reminding them that they have not eaten at all. When Jane suggested they went to Remy's no one had any problems with it. They are now sitting at a booth for three two facing the restaurant and one facing outside. Kate was the one facing out side.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Jane asks sipping her Diet coke.

"Uh… about 6 months give or take" Kate replied

"How did it happen?"

"Uh…" Kate looked at Castle who just shrugged his shoulders

"You don't have to tell me, if it's too personal for you"

"No, no nothing like that it's just hard to explain"

"Oh how so?"

"Well, it's a long story"

"I have all day" Jane replied smiling

"O…k…"

"But first let me use the little girls' room"

"Ok"

Jane stands up and pushes in her chair leaving Castle and Kate alone for the first time that day. They sit there in silence, just looking at each other waiting for the other to speak. Castle cocks his head to the side and says

"So when are you going to tell me who it really was on the phone?"

Kate was in the process of drinking her soda. She almost spit out her drink when he asked her that. When she finishes drink her soda, she looks at him questioning him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you lied when you said it was the precinct"

"No I didn't" Kate said braking eye contact and biting her lip

"How stupid do you think I am? I have known you for almost 5 years and been dating you for about 6 months out of those 5 and yet you think I can't tell when you're lying to me."

Kate said nothing still looking away, grabbing her drink and keeping her mouth busy so them she wouldn't have to talk.

"Kate, who was on the phone with you?"

"No one you know" Kate said putting down her drink

"Why aren't you telling me?"

"It's none of your business" Kate said coldly

"It's so my business"

"Castle…Just drop it" Kate said looking up to look him in the face.

"No, I am not dropping this"

"Why cant you…" Kate started to say but stopped when she saw someone that looked familiar to her behind Castle sitting in her car. The person waved to Kate smiling but Kate didn't wave back.

"Why cant I what Kate?"

"Why…Cant… You" She stuttered looking out the window, finally bring her focus back to Castle "Why can't you just trust me when I say it's no big deal?"

"Would you take that kind of answer if I said that last night?"

"No, But…"

"See you wouldn't, so just tell me!" Castle said getting a little mad

"Tell you what?" Jane asked as she started to sit down next to Castle again.

"Nothing!" Both Kate and Castle said at the same time.

"Ok then" Jane said as Kate's cell phone chimed telling her she had at text. Kate pulled out her phone and looked at the message, then looked back up at Jane and Castle.

"What?" Castle asked

"Nothing, it's just the precinct"

"Oh here we go with the precinct again, Kate just tell us who it really is"

"You know what! Enjoy you lunch" Kate said standing up throwing the napkin that was on her lap on the table, and walking out.

"Uh, what was that?" Jane asked moving to sit where Kate had just sat.

"Nothing, she's just a little moody"

"I can tell"

When Kate stood outside, she looked around, looking for the person who sent her that text. When she finally found her, so stormed over there, giving her a little shove.

"What the hell Maur"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, when I called at little while ago, I was already on the road to come find Jane"

"How did you find us here?"

"The find my iphone app duh!"

"That was for emergencies Maur."

"Well this is… I need a friend"

Kate signs loudly

"You know you almost got us caught right?"

"How?"

"Jane was in there… She could have easily spotted you and said 'hey why is she here?'"

"I could have followed her… I heard she drove here"

"Just next time be careful Maur!"

'Ok, ok I am sorry"

Back inside the restaurant Jane is silent, to silent for Castles liking.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just that ever since Kate left she has been talking to someone outside"

"What?" Castle said turning around looking at Kate who is standing in plain sight covering whoever she is talking to. "Hmm that's weird"

"Yah, been trying to see who it is, but she hasn't moved so I can get a look at him"

"Him? Why do you think it's a him?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders "Just an idea"

"Lets go check it out?"

"If you want to"

Castle puts money down for the meal they have had and walks next to Jane out the door and towards Kate.

"Kate?"

"Castle?"

"Maura!?"

"Jane?"

"See told you we are going to get caught" Kate says turning around facing Castle with a innocent smile.

* * *

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How was it? It wasnt my best didnt have the two weeks i normally have to think up an idea! but yah remember rate and comment and post ideas of how next chapter should go... Might get the next chapter a little quicker *wink, wink* **_


End file.
